oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ley Stones
The Ley Stones are a number of unique and powerful stones within the world. Each one grants a unique bonus, should you complete the trial surrounding it, of course. In order to find a Ley Stone, one must first succeed on finding the initial clue - This initial clue is a DC 25 Knowledge check. All Ley Stones will involve Knowledge Arcana, Planes or History. One of these three will suffice for each one. After you find this initial clue, you must devote 8 weeks of downtime - these weeks need not be consecutive, but they must be done in 7 day intervals. At the end of each 7 day period, you make another check using the same skill you used before, with an additional +5 DC, starting at 30 for week one, and ending at 65 on week 8. You may go on adventures while doing this research, but any interruption - such as dying, being captured or otherwise prevented from doing research will cause you to lose progress for that week and require a restart of that specific week. This also applies if you fail. Please remember that you **must** denote you are doing this research in the Downtime channel. Description Each Ley Stone is different, and each one provides a different power, but what is known about these stones is that the ley lines connect to them from one another. Ley Stones all have a caster level of fifty, and their adjoining ley lines are subsequently empowered to caster level 30. Destroying a Ley Stone is rumored to be impossible for anyone but the greatest of deities. Attuning yourself to a ley stone is something you choose once you have visited to, and completed the trial of a Ley Stone. Once per week, you may attune to a ley stone and gain it's bonuses and special power. As an added bonus, if you attune to the same type of stone more than once, you may gain extra bonuses - this, however, requires you to personally visit a different stone. For example, if you wish to gain the Mythic Ability of the Air Stone, you must visit the Air Stone on Iakresh, Vaniya and Sheng. The Air Stone The Air Stone, typically found on top of high mountain peaks, provides a +4 to Fly and Knowledge Planes for Air Elementals, and in addition allows one to fly for up to 10 minutes at 80 feet with good maneuverability once per day. While the time need not be used all at once, it must be used in 1 minute increments. Two Stone Bonus: You may fly for up to one hour instead of 10 minutes. Three Stone Bonus: Once per day, you may use Mythic Elemental Body, so long as your HD could normally cast the spell(IE: If you're a level 14 Fighter, you would be able to use Elemental Body 4), but only to turn into an air elemental. The Beast Stone The Beast Stone, typically found in untamed wilds, in an open grove. The Beast Stone has a number of animals living together within the grove in harmony; none harm one another here, even if they are natural predators of another. The Beast Stone provides a +4 to Survival and Knowledge Nature Checks. In addition, it allows one to Pounce once per day. Two Stone Bonus: You may pounce three times per day. Three Stone Bonus: You may use Mythic Beast Shape as a Druid of your level. The Frost Stone The Frost Stone is found in the coldest parts of the world, typically as far south or north as you can get. The Frost Stone gives one the ability to completely ignore cold temperature in their environment, but does not grant cold damage immunity. In addition, you may use a breath weapon once per day; 1d6 per level, 30 foot cone. This ability bypasses cold resistance, but not immunity. Two Stone Bonus: The damage increases to 1d8, and becomes a 60 foot cone. Three Stone Bonus: The ability bypasses cold immunity. The Granite Stone The Granite Stone is one of the most elusive; found deep within Mountains, it is often a maze of tall, impenetrable slabs of Granite that form it's trial. The Granite Stone grants +4 to Knowledge Geography checks, and +4 to checks relating to escaping mazes or maze-like scenarios. Lastly, once per day, a user of the Granite Stone may use the spell Wall of Stone, using their HD as their caster level. Two Stone Bonus: You may either cast Wall of Stone twice per day, or once per day, cast Wall of Stone twice at the same time. Three Stone Bonus: You may either cast Wall of Stone three times per day, or once per day, cast Wall of Stone three times at the same time. The Healing Stone The Healing Stone is often found in calm, peaceful meadows, with many animals going there to rest, and rejuvenate themselves. The Healing Stone grants a +4 on Heal checks, and allows an individual to, once per day, cast any Cure Wounds spell that a Cleric of their level would normally have access to. The healing from this spell is doubled. The user uses their HD as their caster level. It is also said that the Healing Stone can resurrect those who are pressed against it. Two Stone Bonus: Once per day, as a free action, you may denote a target as the healing stone's focus; all healing against them is doubled for one round. This action uses up your once per day cure spell. Three Stone Bonus: Once year, you may cast True Resurrection at no material component cost. The Molten Stone The Molten Stone is often in the heart of a volcano, and it's first trial is reaching it. The Molten Stone grants an individual +1 on all caster level checks relating to spells with the fire descriptor. In addition, you may use a breath weapon once per day; 1d6 per level, 30 foot cone. This ability bypasses fire resistance. Two Stone Bonus: The damage increases to 1d8, and becomes a 60 foot cone. Three Stone Bonus: The ability bypasses fire immunity. The Restoration Stone The Restoration Stone is often found in the heart of peaceful areas, such as next to lakes, small groves of forests, or open plains. It grants an individual a +4 to Fortitude checks made to stabilize. In addition, once per day, a wielder of the Restoration Stone may cast Greater Restoration. Two Stone Bonus: Once per day, for the duration of an encounter, any allies within 60 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saves against ability draining / damaging effects. Three Stone Bonus: Once per day, for the duration of an encounter, any allies within 30 feet of you are immune to death effects. The Shadow Stone The Shadow Stone is powerful and evil, and incredibly potent. It is often found in desolate lands, where it has drained all of the color out of the surrounding area. The Shadow Stone is often intimately connected to the Shadow Plane. Those who pass it's trial gain a +1 caster level on all spells with the darkness descriptor. In addition, they may use the Shadowjump Ability for up to 180 feet per day. Although this distance need not be all at once, it must be used in 20 foot increments, even if you do not use all 20 feet. Two Stone Bonus: You may use the Shadowjump Ability for up to 200 feet per day. Three Stone Bonus: Once per day, you may use 'Greater Teleport' with your HD as your Caster Level. However, you may only do so during the night. The Striking Stone The Striking Stone is a stone of warriors and fighters. It is often found in places where great battles have once taken place, or in areas that are highly defensible. It grants a +2 untyped bonus to attack rolls when you are attuned to it, and once per day, it's wielder may enchant their weapon with a single Enchantment of their choice that does not count against their maximum number, or add any Enhancement Bonus. This bonus lasts for 10 minutes. However, it cannot add +5 Enchantments. Two Stone Bonus: When you enchant your weapon, you may have it assume the 'Dancing' quality automatically. Three Stone Bonus: You may add a single +5 Enchantment, or two enchantments that do not exceed a total of +4(IE: A +2 and a +2, or a +3 and a +1.) The Water Stone The Water Stone is often on island, in the middle of lakes, or even in oceans under the waves. When one is attuned to it, they gain a +4 to Swim Checks, and a +4 to Survival checks relating to water. In addition, once per day, a wielder may use the Control Weather 'spell, as a druid with a level equal to their HD. Two Stone Bonus: You may cast Mythic Control Weather as a druid of equal level to your HD. Three Stone Bonus: You may, at the exact same time, cast Call Lightning Storm with a radius equal to the Control Weather spell, and a maximum of 30 bolts. Unique Stones Within the world are a number of unique stones. Above, you saw the typical ley stones. However, there are a few that do not have other's like them. The Dragon Stone Otherwise known as 'The Godstone, the Dragon Stone is a unique stone named for it's guardian, a dragon that has not left it for centuries. The Undead Stone It is said that the Undead Stone was once a stone of holy power; perhaps a healing stone, but was corrupted by a powerful Lich in its rise to power. The Stone has since been lost, however, it was said to give one the ability to cast all Necromancy spells at a +2 Caster Level, and give it a potent well of necromantic energy to call upon once per day to infuse them with it's strength, giving them the ability to use Channel Negative Energy twice per day with cleric levels equal to their HD. Energy channeled this way both harms the living, and heals the Undead. Two Stone Bonus: Once per day, you may use Animate Dead, with caster level equal to your HD. In addition, this increases your ability to control Undead by 2 per CL. Three Stone Bonus: Once per day, you may cast Greater Undead, with a caster level equal to your HD+4. The Holy Stone The Holy Stone is intimately connected to the Positive Energy Plane, and exudes life-giving energy. It is likely it's counterpart as corrupted into the Undead Stone. It gives the ability for the caster to cast all Healing spells at a +2 Caster Level, and grants it a potent well of Positive energy to call upon once per day to infuse them with it's strength, giving them the ability to use Channel Positive Energy twice per day with cleric levels equal to their HD. Energy channeled this way both heals the living, and harms the Undead. Two Stone Bonus: You may cast Summon Monster, with HD equal to your Caster Level, but only to summon lawful good or celestial creatures. Three Stone Bonus: You may cast Planar Ally(Lesser or Greater depends upon your level) to summon any good aligned outsider. Your HD limit is increased by 4 if you are casting Greater Planar Ally. Due to the nature of the Holy Stone and Undead Stone, since there is only one, you may instead use the Healing Stone and Shadow Stones, but only if you've found the original Holy/Undead Stones. Category:Places Category:Lore Category:Landmarks